


I Fell For You Like A Star Falls From The Skies

by spaceboyharry



Series: The Sun and the Wolf Who Serves the Moon [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Boys In Love, Crying, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Dance, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Light Bondage, M/M, Marriage, Omega Louis, Pack Dynamics, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sassy Louis, Soul Bond, Sweet, Top Harry, True Love, Wall Sex, Werewolves, ben cries, when is he not sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboyharry/pseuds/spaceboyharry
Summary: Love isn't instant. you don't lock eyes and know that you want to be with someone forever, life just doesn't work that way. But the love that Louis and Harry have for each other comes pretty damn close. Wedding bells are ringing for your favorite couple, and dammit are they ready to be Mr. and Mr. Styles.******"It was scary, how fast we fell in love. People say falling in love is like falling asleep: slowly, then all at once. With you, falling in love was like getting knocked the fuck out. It was all at once from the word “Hi." You’ve done nothing over the past three years but love me, and I, in turn, loved you too. I love you so much my heart aches when I’m not near you, I love you to the point that all of my waking moments are with you and my sleep in consumed with the vision of you in my dreams. I am yours, wholly, and you are mine."The Wedding Fic for the "I Was The Sun" series. If you haven't read the fic I suggest it, as all of the characters and occurrences are based on that universe. This can be read as a standalone, however.





	1. Godzilla? Never Heard of Him.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the story we've all been waiting for! I'm sorry this took a few days to write, I cried a LOT writing this. I hope you enjoy it.

“Chocolate.”

“Carrot.”

“Chocolate.”

“Mother **fucking** Carrot.”

“I quite like coconut,” Harry piped up from his seat where he’d been slumped down for the last half hour.

“Stay out of this,” Ben and I both hissed, snapping to glare at him before resuming our argument. “I’m getting married, and I say chocolate,” I said, poking Ben in the chest. He looked down at me and glared, leveling his finger with my nose.

“Well I’m attending your wedding and I say carrot.”

“I hate carrots.”

“No, you don’t,” Ben and Harry both said, Harry looking up from where he’d taken up playing a game on his phone. I glared daggers at each of them and turned to the caterer, who honestly looked near ready to bolt. Understandable. Before the cake argument was the battle of roast chicken vs steak, and before that was if to have an open or closed bar. Harry was a useless chicken nugget when it came to wedding planning, he’d just kiss me and tell me he’d marry me even if the tablecloths weren’t “Venice Skyline Pink.” They were going to be “Venice Skyline Pink”, goddammit.

“Fine,” I said, sniffing and sitting back down in my seat, “we’ll get red velvet then.”

**************

Liam tried to whisper, he really did. There was no such thing as secrets in a werewolf pack. I only caught the tail end of “You don’t think that Lou is being a bit of a bridezilla?”

I had just walked in after getting off the phone with the DJ, where I had effectively ripped him a new asshole for not having remembered to put “I Want You To Want Me” on the playlist. I froze in the doorway and slammed my phone on the table, making the three boys in the room freeze and look over to me. Everyone had been walking on eggshells around me recently.

“Lou, you’re back in. How did the call go?” Zayn asked, subtly hiding behind Liam, who was hiding behind Harry, who was hiding behind a lamp.

“It went very well considering I’m a bridezilla. Maybe I wouldn’t have to be so crass if I didn't have to do **LITERALLY EVERYTHING**.”

All three boys ducked their heads and averted their eyes, the pansy lot of them. “I am up every morning at eight, going to class, calling vendors in between lectures, meeting with planners at lunch, and making centerpieces between filling out study guides at night while you three _imbeciles_ sit here like BooBoo the Fool and play X-Box. So excuse me for being a bridezilla!”

Liam and Zayn left the room quickly before I had even finished my rant. They abandoned Harry on the couch, and he looked like he wanted to liquify, slowly putting the X-Box controller into his lap.

“Mea,” he started, slowly standing up. “No, nope, don’t pull the Mea card. I’m tired and overworked and I’m going home. I’ll see you later. I love you.” I bit out the last half of the statement and turned on my heel, walking out of the front door and through to the woods, shedding clothes along the way. I was shifted before I was completely in the cover of the trees, calming significantly in the safety of my fur. The world was so much clearer from the eyes of my wolf. All of my problems seemed so stupid.

As I ran towards my house, I wanted to beat myself up. Harry wasn’t, how did I put it, _BooBoo the Fool._ He ran an entire fucking pack, he deserves to play Ark with his friends every now and then. And did it really matter if I had tablecloths that were a shade lighter than expected? I was being such a… _Bridezilla_.

I skidded to a stop by the edge of my yard and shifted, putting on the boxers I kept in the hollow of a tree. Mom did not appreciate naked boys roaming through her house. While I walked up to the steps to the porch, a new feeling bloomed through mine and Harry’s bond. It was sharp like a knife and tasted like tar in the back of my throat. Almost like… guilt.

Speaking of my mother, she was waiting in the living room when I walked in, her phone pinched between her ear and her shoulder. “Yep, he just walked in. He’s fine. I’ll talk to him. Thanks, Harry, bye now.” She ended the called with a click of her nail against the screen and lowered it to her lap, giving me a signature mom look.

_I know Harry’s bitch ass did not just snitch on me to my mother. He should be feeling guilty. I hope he feels how fucking annoyed I am._

“Louis, darling. You are getting married in two weeks and you are still childish enough to pitch a fit about your fiance playing video games? Sweetheart, he’s a guy, they’re gonna be stupid sometimes.”

“Mom he called you and ratted me out for being a Bridezilla, and you’re calling _me_ childish?”

Mom fought a grin, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand while her eyes sparkled, “Bridezilla?” She asked, voice tight. I rolled my eyes and pushed past her, fighting my own grin at her honking laugh, “My son is a Bridezilla!”

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_. I grabbed water out of the kitchen and drank it angrily if that’s even possible. I glared at a spot on the wall that seemed particularly worthy of my rage.

However, it was kind of hard to be mad whenever the love blooming in my chest was borderline delirious. The tingling adoration spread throughout my whole body, the sickeningly soppy emotion flooding into every curve and pore of my being. That stupid, romantic mother fucker was forcing me to feel love. And maybe it was working.

**********

Harry had to be the hardest sleeper I had ever met. I had been outside of his damn window for what felt like an hour, howling my ass off like a damn fool, my paws were pretty much glued to the ground with frost. Why Harold wanted to get married in the middle of fucking January I will never know.

“Will you fucking stop that?”

I flattened my ears and looked to the front porch. Zayn walked into the light cast by the lanterns on the porch, wrapped in a too-large jacket and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

I deflated and sat back down, my head dropping.

“He’s not even here, assface.”

I snapped my head back up and cocked it to the side, whining. _What does he mean Harry’s not here?_

“He left a little over an hour ago to apologize to your dramatic ass.”

Of course, he did.

I grumbled at Zayn and turned back to the woods, flicking my tail as I bounded back into the underbrush, headed back to my house. We must have just missed each other in passing. I was just shy of a mile away before I could hear the strains of a howl, the sound only growing louder the closer I got back home.

I sat in the edge of the woods and grinned, watched Harry. His ass was seated outside of my window, howling at the top of his lungs. He’s lucky my mom had girls night tonight or else she’d be chasing his ass with a newspaper or the dreaded Wooden Spoon, a favorite weapon of her in World War Paws Off The Furniture.

I shifted back quietly, leaning against the tree with that held a changing of clothes. Harry looked like he was about to combust, and I could feel his frustration in our bond. He probably felt my amusement and thought I was sitting in my room making him suffer.

“We are such dramatic assholes,” I said, finally giving the boy a break before he had a sore throat tomorrow. Harry whipped around in surprise, ears perked and tail raised high. _Where did you come from?_

“I was at your house, sitting outside of your bedroom window and howling. Imagine my surprise when I found out that you were here, doing the same thing as me. Shift back and let's go talk.” I said, throwing a pair of boxers at him and grinning when they fell over his face.

I walked in without waiting on Harry, but I could tell by the rapid footsteps behind me that he was close on my heels. He took a seat on the couch and watched me as I walked up the stairs, coming back down with a large sweatshirt on. By the soft smile on Harry's face, I knew he could tell it was his. I sat down in his lap, tucking my legs in and nestling my head under his chin, breathing in his scent, the warm smell the definition of safety and love.

“I don’t like fighting,” I whispered, voice muffled against Harry’s collarbones. He sighed and ran his hand up the back of the hoodie, fingertips trailing against my heated skin, “Neither do I, Mea. We are awful at being cross with one another. What was that, like three hours of not talking? Weak.”

I snorted and smiled, pulling my head back to look at Harry, his face painfully beautiful. “I’m sorry for being a Bridezilla.”

Harry grinned and grabbed my chin, planting a soft kiss on my lips. “I wouldn’t have you anything way, Mea. My sassy, temperamental, strong-willed Little Rabbit.”

“I’m a little shit, Harry,” I said flatly, cheeks growing warm under Harry’s ever so soft and loving gaze.

Harry smiled like a fucking wolf, fangs peeking out from under his dark pink lips. The hands on my hip went from soft and comforting to vice-tight in an instant, and I was on my back on the sofa in a heartbeat, Harry looming over me, a perfect curl spiraling down.

“Good thing I know how to keep you in line, Little Rabbit.”


	2. You're So Fucking Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all emotionally ready for these vows.

“I really should go check on the reception hall again, what if-” “Louis William Tomlinson if you don’t get your ass down that aisle I will carry you myself.”

Based on the furrowing of Liam’s eyebrows and his biting tone, he wasn’t kidding.

I could hear the pianist beginning her solo, the opening notes a signal to the crowd to stand. Behind those doors was the aisle that would lead me to Harry and the rest of my life. With my luck, I was going to trip up or my fly would be unzipped or something so that’s it, I’m not gonna go.

I freaked out for about point four seconds more before I was overcome by a wave of absolute calm. It felt like the wind and storms in my mind had just stilled, like everything was so much clearer. _Harry_.

“You ready sweety?” My mom smiled next to me, looping her arm with mine. “I’ve been ready since the first time I laid eyes on him. Let’s go.”

The doors to the chapel opened with a little squeak, making me giggle. The only thing Harry picked for the wedding was the venue and he had chosen the oldest, quaintest, most rustic little backwoods place. The floor was covered in pine straw from the holes in the roof and the altar had an overhanging chandelier made from driftwood and deer antlers for christ's sake, but it was very… us.

Liam led the march down the aisle, smiling ear to ear as he walked to the front and took up his spot as my “Man of Honor.” Next, my brother’s walked out, begrudgingly agreeing to be my “Bridesmaids.” I had poor Jack convinced he was going to have to wear a dress until just a few weeks ago when he showed up to the tux fitting fretting about whether or not he’d have to wear heels. Oh, how I love stressing out their toxic masculinity.

Finally, it was my turn. The rows of people standing and looking back to me, the comical mix of brawny footballers from Ben’s team, barely-legal werewolves in ill-fitting suits, and modestly dressed relatives were like background noise to me. The piano sounded dull and echoing, barely registering in my mind.

The only thing that mattered to me, the only thing that was registering in my mind, was the way the deep navy suit wrapped around Harry’s body, the way the golden tie stood out against the tanned skin of his throat, and they way those goddamn gold sparkling boots caught the light. The only thing that mattered at this moment was the award-winning smile splitting his face, dimples deep enough to be considered a crater, and the way his hair looked brushed into the quiff that he rarely wore that made me a little weak at the knees, in all honesty.

I moved on autopilot down the aisle, eyes locked with Harry’s, the green shining with tears and emotion. I'm sure mine looked the same if the wet trails blazing down my cheeks meant anything. We reached the end after what felt like hours, my mom turning to me with teary eyes and a blinding smile. “I love you, my Lou.” She said, wiping her thumbs under my eyes. I wrapped her in a hug, breathing in her sweet, calming scent with fervor. Finally, I pulled away and smiled, letting go of her hand as she walked to her seat with my grandparents in the front row. My dad declined his invitation.

I turned with a smile to Harry, walking up to stand in front of him at the altar. We grinned like love-struck fools, which, we are. Harry reached out and grabbed my hands, squeezing them hard.

“Family, Friends, and Loved Ones, we are gathered here today to celebrate the matrimony of Louis William Tomlinson to Harry Edward Styles. Though they may not be advanced in years, their love story is a tale as old as time. It’s a gift from fate herself that they came across one another at a small high school in our lovely rural town. A million places, a million lifetimes they each could have existed in, but fate drew them together here. The couple has elected to write their own vows, and Harry shall deliver his first. I got a sneak peek, folks, this is going to be a tear-jerker.”

Light laughter lit up the room and I sighed, accepting my fate to be a crying, messy bitch before I ever got to say my own vows. I lost the rock-paper-scissors battle to go first.

“Louis William Tomlinson, I despise your last name,” Harry said with a grin, getting a groan from me and raucous laughter from the guests. Everyone and their mother in a ten-mile radius had seen the infamous proposal video, it was pretty much a running joke in the pack. “Not again,” I said, leaning my forehead against Harry’s chest. His chest jumped in laughter and I felt his hand cradling the back of my head, “No more embarrassing stories, I promise, Mea.” “Watch yourself Styles.”

I stood back up straight and rubbed my blushing cheeks, smiling softly at the crowd.

“Let’s try this again. Louis, Williams Tomlinson, from the first day I met you, I hated your last name. I wanted it to be mine. It sounds crazy, wanting to marry someone who you had done nothing but sat next to in chemistry class, but I did. My heart knew that you were made to be mine and I was made to love you. It was scary, how fast we fell in love. People say falling in love is like falling asleep: slowly, then all at once. With you, falling in love was like getting knocked the fu- sorry Preacher- the heck out. It was all at once from the word “Hi.”

I wiped my eyes and smiled, looking out to the crowd, most of whom were already passing the Kleenex. In the back row, barely visible from the lighting and the tears in my eyes, stood Michael. He was alone, wearing a plain black suit with no tie and his hair was bright green this week, but he was there.

"The first thing I noticed about you was your eyes. My favorite color has always been pink, it's soft and pure and beautiful. But one shy look from you and my world revolved around blue. There’s an ocean in your eyes and I got carried away by the tide. It’s intoxicating the way you bat your eyelashes when you think I don’t notice you stealing fries out of my McDonald's bag and it’s heartbreaking the way they shine when you’re sad and they’re shining right now and please don’t cry because if you cry, I cry. I’m going to wrap this up because I want to have at least a shred of dignity intact when you read your vows because I’m about to have a breakdown and my hands won’t stop shaking and I love you, a lot. I love you and your baby blues, your devilish smile, and I love that you love me too, despite some of my...flaws. You accepted them and embraced them and I could never dream of anyone more perfect to be by my side throughout this journey called life. Forever and always, Mea.”

Harry took a deep breath and wiped the tears from his face, the love pulsing through our bond at def con 1. Of course, Harry had to show up my vows, I didn't even want to say them now. That’s what I get for marrying a little wordsmith.

“Harry Styles, you glorious A-Hole. Your one job was to NOT make me cry.” Harry let out a honking laugh, slapping his hand over his mouth. The guests laughed with him, smiling fondly at us.

“From this point on, your only job is to love me for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness, in health, and till death do us part. And also to kill any spiders that dare infiltrate our home, and to do it with no mercy. I’m not worried at all about you holding up your end of this whole marriage bargain. You already love me when I’m at my best, you've held me when I’m at my worst, you’ve bought me pizza when I left my wallet at home, and you’ve begrudgingly worn every scarf and beanie I’ve got you, no matter how “not cold” you say it is. This is North Dakota, and I prefer my husband to NOT be a popsicle. You’ve loved me in sickness when you had to spoonfeed me soup while I had the flu and gave me piggyback rides for two weeks after I sprained my ankle jumping out of my window to sneak off with you. Sorry, Mom. You’ve done nothing over the past three years but love me, and I, in turn, loved you too. I love you so much my heart aches when I’m not near you, I love you to the point that all of my waking moments are with you and my sleep in consumed with the vision of you in my dreams. I am yours, wholly, and you are mine. We have been each other’s always since first-period chemistry junior year. In a few minutes, we’ll be each others legally. I’m ready for life with you, Harry Styles. And by the way, I despise my last name, too. Let’s get that changed, shall we?”

There was not a dry eye in the room, but the star of the moment was Ben, who was a blubbering fool standing there beside me, eyes puffy and nose snotty. Harry kept his composure for about two seconds, then locked eyes with me and laughed, both of us turning to look at Ben, who had bummed a handkerchief from the preacher. “That was s-s-so beautiful,” Ben said, blowing his nose.

“ _Fucking idiot_ ,” Harry and I whispered at the same time, blushing under the glare of the preacher.

“I think it’s time to get you two hitched before the whole chapel has a meltdown. Best men, the rings?”

Liam tapped me on the shoulder and handed me a shining silver and white marble ring, the jewelry electric in my palm. On Harry’s side of the altar, Zayn did the same, clapping Harry on the shoulder with a grin and he pressed the ring into his hand.

“Harry, repeat after me: Do you, Louis William Tomlinson, take me, Harry Edward Styles, to be my lawfully wedded Husband; to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part?”

Harry repeated the words, eyes locked with mine and he drawled in his signature way, oath coming out like a purr. “I do,” I said, never feeling surer of anything in my life. The ring slipping onto my finger above my engagement band was an act of finality, a symbolic piece tying Harry’s heart to mine.

“Now Louis, repeat after me…”

I laced my fingers with Harry, smiling through the tears that clouded my vision as I spoke, voice choked with emotion: “Do you, Harry Edward Styles, take me, Louis William Tomlinson, to be my lawfully wedded Husband; to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part?”

“You bet your ass I do.” I slid the ring onto the only one of Harry’s ten fingers that weren’t already laden with jewelry,

The preacher rolled his eyes but smiled, closing his little notebook with a click and clapping his hand together, “Then by the power vested in me by the State of North Dakota, I now pronounce you Husband and Husband. You may kiss the... Husband.”

Harry laughed loudly and pulled me to him by my belt loops, smashing his lips onto mine. He pulled away with a smack, thumbs rubbing over my hips, “Howdy, husband.” He said with a smirk, kissing me once more, just in case the first one didn’t stick. “That's Mr. Styles to you, sir.”

Harry’s eyes flashed red and he licked his lips before turning to the audience, raising our interlocked hands in the air as we stepped down from the altar. My mom was, as expected, having a small meltdown in the first row, eyes red and a tissue held in a vice-grip in her hand.

All of the Pack members in attendance were whooping and hollering, fists raised in the air as we passed by. The football players were a little more reserved, they were just having a great time taking the piss out of a still-crying Ben. My family clapped politely, giving funny looks to Harry’s side of the seating.

While I had lots of older family members with their children and close family friends, Harry’s side was pretty much his mom, sister, a grandparent, some older pack members, and about fifty young people ranging from 14 to 25, all of them beaming and whistling as we passed. Their Alpha had a mate, officially and legally.

We walked straight from the chapel to the barn that was serving as our reception hall, decked in dangling fairy lights, "Venice Skyline Pink" tablecloths, and an extravagant buffet set-up. Harry and I took our seat at the head table with a giggle, hands still locked together.

As guests began to file in and find their tables, Harry leaned over and kissed my cheek, squeezing his hand tighter around mine. “We’re married.” He squeaked, shimmying his shoulders at me. I married an absolute child. “Astute observation, Harold. What gave it away? The wedding, the rings, or the Mr. and Mr. sign on our table?” Harry rolled his eyes and flicked my nose, laughing when I scrunched my nose up at him.

Our picking was interrupted by Zayn, designated Man in Charge, standing up from his seat beside Liam and tapping on his water glass with the back of his knife. “Hey everyone, on behalf of Lou and Harry, I would like to thank each and every one of you for coming out today to support them and being absolutely victimized by those wedding vows, c’ mon guys, I’m not a crier, but that shit hurt. All jokes aside, let's have a fun reception, have some drinks, dance it out on the dancefloor, and grab you a bite of something to eat. This is about Louis and Harry tonight, Mr. and Mr. Styles. I don’t think Harold over there is ever gonna stop calling Louis that now. Let’s party people!”

************

Werewolves can fucking _party_. Since being changed I hadn’t really partied any, but turns out it take a **LOT** of liquor to get a werewolf going. My Aunt Cynthia looked absolutely scandalized at the circle of Were’s in the corner shotgunning beer after beer, two empty 24 pack boxes on the ground beside them.

The football players were all huddled together, habits die hard, each of them classily holding a Yeungling and talking smack about the past season. Ben had been thoroughly picked on by the team, and his new nickname was "Soblinson." He's never going to live that down. Jack, despite not playing ball in college, stood with them, giving Ben just as must shit. His ass knows he cried too.

My smaller, immediate circle of relatives stood by the dessert table, eating cupcakes with suspicious eyes while the youngest werewolves tried to sneak bottles of booze from the bar and requested their steak to "still be moo-ing" from the chef. One of them punched another in the face, hard, and then kissed him, and then turned to the girl his arm was wrapped around and kissed her, too, and I thought my grandmother was going to stroke out.

Harry's family was seated with the older pack members in attendance, all of them sipping red wine and speaking like civilized individuals, not the Neanderthals in ill-fitting suits who were funneling White Claws in the corner. I’m so glad I’m not their mother.

Harry sat his finished bottle down with a thud, running his hand through my hair as he smiled. “Mr. Styles, may I have this dance?” He asked as he stood, bowing deeply and as stupidly as the night of our first date. “Yes you may, Mr. Styles. As long as it’s to Tempo, however.”

Harry closed his eyes and groaned deep in his throat, thinking back to that glorious prom night dance. “Please don't bring that up, I enjoy not being hard in front of my family. Later, baby, I’ll play the whole damn album. But for now, let’s keep it PG.” I raised my eyebrow and he sighed, shrugging his shoulders, “PG-13, and not a rating more.”

Harry kept his promise, his hands above my waist and a few inches of space between us as we danced. Our first dance song was admittedly not the most traditional, but Harry and I both agreed that if we went to one more wedding where they played “Thinking Out Loud” or “Hello, Darling” we were going to commit murder most foul.

_“When you were here before, couldn't look you in the eye. You're just like an angel, your skin makes me cry.”_

Harry swayed us softly from side to side, muttering the words quietly against the skin of my temple.

_“You float like a feather in a beautiful world, and I wish I was special. You're so fuckin' special. But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo. What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here.”_

“You’re my weirdo, Harold,” I said, laughing when he pinched the skin of my hip and huffed.

_"I don't care if it hurts, I want to have control. I want a perfect body, I want a perfect soul. I want you to notice when I'm not around. You're so fuckin' special. I wish I was special.”_

  
As the bridge began, more couples drifted out to join us on the dancefloor, including my Mother and Jack, who gave me a dirty look and mouthed, “Radiohead, really Louis?” I smiled and laid my head on Harry’s chest, humming along to the closing strains of the song.

  
The next song to come on was Bon Jovi’s “Born to Be My Baby” and Harry gave a whoop of joy, bopping his head along as he spun me in a circle. I could only smile as Harry sang along obnoxiously, giving grand gestures and shaking his hips to the beat. He’s so fucking special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you weren't emotionally ready.


	3. Either Way We're Getting Bothered and Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be my smuttiest smut yet? Idk let me know what you guys think.

“Harry, I swear to God if you do not take my pants off in the next thirty second I will die.”

“Patience Little Rabbit, let me play with you a bit before I eat you up,” Harry purred, mouthing at the skin of my throat some more, all he’s been doing for the past damn _ten minutes_. 

“Didn’t your mother ever tell you not to play with your food? Undress me, fuck me, and then fuck me again for good measure. Preferably rough enough I feel it for a week.” Harry pulled away from my love-bite collared neck and grinned lazily, licking his lips. “With pleasure.”

Harry had me naked and pressed against the wall of our room in no time, our suits in a forgotten heap to be hung up sometime tomorrow. Harry wrapped his hands around my hips and lifted me, pinning me against the wall with the press of his hips against mine and the promising graze of his fingertips on the column of my throat. 

“Open,” Harry breathed huskily, trailing his fingertips up to press against my lips, eyes focused on my mouth as I opened it to let them in, my tongue wrapping around each digit and slathering it with spit, a cool trail of saliva connecting his index finger to my bottom lip as he pulled them out slowly, his own tongue darting out to lick over his lips. 

“You fucking minx,” Harry snarled, pressing his lips hard against mine as his fingers found my hole, two driving into the second knuckle all in one go. Let’s just say Harry and me broke the rule of “no seeing the bride before the ceremony.” We have a thing for maintenance closets. 

“You gonna fuck me or am I going to be riding your fingers all night?” I breathed out, whining in the back of my throat as Harry pressed down mercilessly on my prostate with every drag of his fingers, a wolfish grin on his face. 

“Depends, Little Rabbit, are you going to be nice and ask for my cock or are you going to be greedy and get your orgasm from my fingers alone? Your choice.” I would sell my soul if Harry would keep his fingers  _ right fucking there _ . 

“Harry, please, for the love of God fuck me before I go insane. Please.” 

“Your wish is my command, Mr. Styles,” Harry said with a smirk, taking his fingers out and spinning us around, dropping me onto the bed with a protest from the springs. My head felt like it was spinning as Harry crawled to loom over me, eyes black with lust and teeth bared in a feral smile. 

Harry entered me in a harsh thrust, hips meeting mine with a resounding slap. He thrust slowly a few times, dragging his hips deliciously and grinding them once they met mine, his cock hitting all of the right places inside of me. He stopped the drag of his hips and propped himself up on his elbows above me, giving me a sweet kiss before nipping my bottom lip. “Hold on, Little Rabbit.” 

Then, Harry was fucking into me with the fervor and force of an Alpha, every thrust sending me further up the bed and driving a high moan from my throat, which Harry had his nose buried into. One of his hands slipped down to press on our bonding mark and make me see stars, the rough pressure forcing the air from my lungs as my orgasm approached, clawing its way from the pit of my stomach. 

“Gotta cum, Harry, fuck!”

“That’s what I’m doing here, Mea.” Harry grinned at his own stupid joke and wrapped his hand around my cock, pulling me off in time with his deadly accurate thrusts, every one of them torturously pounding my prostate and driving me nearly insane. Just as I was on the brink of cumming, the fireworks behind my eyes set to explode, Harry slowed the drag of his hips to almost nonexistent; only minute little thrusts.  _ No, No, No, No. _

“I will fucking _murder_ you,” I hissed, bucking my hips down to meet him and fucking up into his stilled hand, glaring at the mirth in his eyes and the lopsided smile on his face. 

"I’m not done playing with you yet, Mea. Don’t cum,” he said, snapping his hips hard into mine again, taking his hand off of my cock and grabbing my fists that were twisted in the sheet, pinning them above my head, “and don’t _fucking_ touch.” 

In five minutes time, Harry was groaning loudly and biting on the soft skin of my throat, hips jerking as he came deep inside of me and I think I am going insane. The need to cum was at the precipice of boiling over and the sound and feel of Harry cumming were almost too much to bear. But Harry said no cumming and no touching and I knew he would take care of his Little Rabbit. 

Didn’t mean I couldn't be a bitch about it. My legs locked around Harry’s torso as he tried to pull out, whining when he detached himself and grabbed my hips, pressing once soft kiss to my bitten raw lips and staring at my surely fucked out face. “Your turn, Little Rabbit.”

Harry roughly turned me over onto my hand and knees, groaning when I teasingly stuck my ass out and arched my back, and I could feel one of his hands reverently stroke down my back, coming to rest on my left cheek. “Fucking ruined,” I heard him mumble, his thumb pulling at the side of my cheek to expose my surely red, aching hole, covered in Harry’s cum. I looked back over my shoulder to see him smirking back at me, eyes locked with mine as he placed a singular, light kiss on my tailbone. 

“For dessert Mea,” Harry said, bending down and pulling my hips back towards him with a grin, “I think I want you.”

***************

Now, I’m not a religious person, but I am screaming out to every God, Deity, and Idol for mercy, for relief, for release. 

Harry was having the time of his life, licking around the two fingers that were thrusting in and out of my hole. With every exciting drag, H arry’s tongue licked wide stripes across my hole, and with every inward thrust, his tongue wormed its way in, the hot press of it on my walls driving me absolutely _fucking_ insane. 

My chest heaved for breath and a sheen of sweat was across my entire body, which wracked with sobs and pleads for Harry to just let me cum. I was hiccuping with tears in my eyes and choking my throat, hands white-knuckled on the headboard. 

“Harry, p-please let me cum, please. Harry, A-Alpha,  _ fuck _ let me come.” Harry licked across my hole once more and looked up to me, his bright eyes locking with my lidded and teary ones. He licked his lips and gave me a Cheshire Cat grin, chin shining wet with spit and his curls in disarray. “If you insist.”

The teasingly slow press of Harry's fingers into my body became a delicious constant pressure, the rough pads of his fingers fucking in deep and slow. I didn’t know I could make some of these sounds, the whine, keens, moans, and cries leaving my body foreign to my own ears. Harry ducked his head and I could feel him mouthing around our bond mark, teeth nipping at the sensitive skin. “Cum for me, Little Rabbit.” 

And boy, did I. 

*************

The first thing I registered when I woke up was pain, an aching throb radiating from my ass and sparking around my throat and thighs. Harry had most definitely done a good job of making me feel it for a week. I rolled over to face Harry, the drag of the sheets over my thigh sending lightning bolts of pain and pleasure. It felt damn good biting my bond mark, but it was a bitch to heal. 

Beside me in bed, Harry was dead to the world, flat on his back and limbs sprawled like a starfish. There was a curl lying across his face, making him twitch his nose as it brushed against his skin. His shoulders and neck bore the marks of our night, my cheeks flushing at the angry lines that disappeared around to his back. 

The sunlight coming through the window cast long shadows onto his body, the tanned skin aglow in the growing light of day. Harry looked ethereal, bold black tattoos striking on his perfect expanse of skin. 

The trail that the ferns of his hips blazed was covered by only a thin sheet. His butterfly rose and fell with every breath and the swallows on his collarbones, an homage to his and mine’s relationship, were posed mid-flight, heading for one another with ridiculously humanlike eyebrows. 

The birdcage on his ribs was unlocked, the captives fleeing from its walls. On my own wrist, I held the key. His soft pink lips were pouted in his sleep, eyebrows furrowed in a dream. 

He let loose a deep breath, stretching one arm across to where I sat, his arm curling across my hip. With a faint smile, Harry pulled me into his side, turning so that my body was cocooned by his, protecting it from the outside world. With a heavy sigh and a whisper of “Mea,” Harry settled once more, his leg cocked up to wrap itself around mine. 

Three years ago I was the new kid in school, the outsider from Maine who could barely hold a conversation, let alone maintain a relationship with a beautiful boy, one with hauntingly green eyes and a voice that carried a lilt of power. 

Today, I’m curled up in bed with the boy with the haunting green eyes, a wedding band on my finger and a bond mark on my thigh. I’m in bed with my forever and my always. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this may be the end of the line for this Universe. I don't know what else to write about. I'm happily taking suggestions, though!! But seriously was the wedding all you hoped it would be? More? Less?

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
